The present invention relates to a color sequential photographic apparatus for photographing a color still image such that a color film is exposed to sequential primary color images, constituting a color image, through a monochrome display and color filters for each color.
A color sequential photographic method is one method for photographing a color image. This method involves the use of a monochrome display and three primary color filters. Primary color images constituting a color image, e.g., R (red), G (green), and B (blue) images, are sequentially displayed on a monochrome display and are guided toward a color film through corresponding color filters. In other words, to obtain a color image, the color film is exposed in a color sequential manner, that is, in a manner wherein one primary color image is superposed on another.
A typical color sequential photographic apparatus receives R, G, and B image signals and vertical (V) and horizontal (H) sync signals, and performs photography in response to a photographing signal from a photographing instruction switch. The monochrome display, a black-and-white monitor is scanned by the V and H sync signals, and receives selected R, G, and B luminance signals, which it sequentially displays as R, G, and B images, respectively. When an R image is displayed, a color film is exposed to light passing through a red filter; when a G image is displayed, the color film is exposed to light passing through a green filter; and when a B image is displayed, the color film is exposed to light passing through a blue filter, thus obtaining a color photograph.
Such a color sequential photographic apparatus has a simple structure, can produce a sharp image, and permits good color saturation.
A disadvantage of the color sequential photographic apparatus is the long photographing time; the conventional apparatus requires from approximately 30 sec. to one minute to photograph a one-frame color image. As a result, there has been increasing demand for a color sequential photographic apparatus which can produce a photograph in a much shorter time.
In various photographing situations, demands have arisen for realizing photographing modes giving priority to color saturation, to prevention of image blurring, and the like. However, the conventional color sequential photographic apparatus cannot meet these demands.